Dragón ball
by Luka-sama
Summary: En konoha hay una maratón de la mejor serie de peleas de los últimos tiempos, la clamada y famosa dragón ball viene con una una semana continua de capitulos para que todos puedan disfrutar de esta gran serie. Incluso el Hokage si bien no sabía de que trataba todo eso, no queria ser siempre un viejo aburrido y que mejor para demostrarles a su familia que viéndola a su lado.


_Estaba recordándome cuando veía esta serie de niña y que mi mamá odiaba XD no pude evitar la tentación de escribir sobre ella._

 _Naruto o Dragón ball no me pertenecen._

 **Dragón ball**

Después de un cansado y largo día de trabajo, se podía observar al actual hokage de Konoha caminar algo cansado por las calles de su aldea. Ese día en especial Shikamaru su mano derecha le había obligado a trabajar más, el papeleo se estaba acumulando y era su deber el responder por las necesidades de la aldea. Él siempre de niño quiso ser hokage, pero el papeleo era algo que nunca quiso hacer, pero para su horror estaba en el pack con ser hokage.

Bueno al menos ya había llegado a casa.

Extrañado noto como la luz de su hogar aún estaba encendida, una sonrisa leve paso por su rostro al imaginar que Hinata nuevamente lo estaría esperando.

-Ya estoy en casa-dijo en voz alta al abrir la puerta.

Extrañado noto como la entrada estaba vacía y un extraño ruido provenía de las habitaciones de sus hijos. Caminando con confusión pronto llego al cuarto donde puso la oreja en la puerta sin comprender que pasaba.

"… _El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor...alrededor..._

 _Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin,_

 _Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul...el cielo azul..._

 _La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en tí,_

 _Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción,_

 _Derrite un gran glaciar,_

 _Podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón…"_

La voz era de Himawari sin ninguna duda.

Toco la puerta pero nadie parecía prestarle atención ya que la voz seguía cantando, esa fue la razón por la que entro sin entender nada.

"… _Chala Head-Chala,_

 _No importa lo que suceda,_

 _Siempre el ánimo mantendré,_

 _Chala Head-Chala,_

 _Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,_

 _Haré una Genki-Dama…"_

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver como Himawari alzaba las manos emocionada al tiempo que cantaba la canción.

Boruto estaba sentado al lado de su hermana con un recipiente de palomitas con expresión relajada, como si fuera completamente normal ver a Himawari cantar una canción a todo pulmón mientras se movía de forma extraña.

"… _Chala Head-Chala,_

 _No pienses nada sólo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón,_

 _Chala Head-Chala,_

 _No importa lo que suceda,_

 _Sonreiré el día de hoooooooy!..."_

Pudo ver como el televisor mostraba una extraña imagen y una voz decía algo sobre el capítulo de hoy. Himawari y Boruto se vieron emocionados antes de ver el televisor ignorando completamente su existencia.

-¿Cariño?-hablo una voz a su espalda que reconoció de inmediato.

Giro su rostro para ver a su esposa Hinata, pero se congelo al ver como en sus manos traía una gran bandeja con comida chatarra.

-LA COMIDA-gritaron Boruto y Himawari.

Ignoraron a su padre antes de tomar con cuidado la bandeja y colocarla en el improvisado salón de películas que habían montado en el suelo.

Naruto giro a ver a Hinata esperando algo.

-Boruto y Himawari son fanáticos de dragón ball una serie de peleas popular y hay una maratón en la televisión que no quisieron perderse-explico ella con su usual sonrisa.

El hokage vio de reojo a los niños que miraban fijamente la televisión.

-¿Dragón ball?-se preguntó confundido.

Su mente solo tenía pensamientos respectivos a la aldea y sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerla en orden, si una parte de su cerebro estaba libre la usaba únicamente para sus hijos y esposa que siempre lo esperaban con una sonrisa…pero incluso él podría considerarse un viejo fuera de moda que no sabía que estaba pegando en los jóvenes.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse mal.

Desde cuando era un viejo aburrido.

Volteo a ver a su esposa.

-¿Tú la has visto?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Hai-respondió provocando más pesar en su esposo-Boruto la ve hace dos años y para que no la viera solo me pedía que lo acompañara, luego se unió Himawari…creo que Goku-san es un gran héroe-añadió de forma feliz.

Claro que estaba feliz al ver como su esposo mostraba interés en algo que no fuera de la aldea, con suerte y lograba relajarse y compartir algo con los niños.

Puede que esa mentalidad no le hiciera ver el aura oscura de su esposo.

Quien se creía ese Goku, él era el héroe de Konoha y las cinco naciones ninjas, no dejaría que ningún personaje ficticio le quitara la atención de su esposa.

Celos.

-Tal vez puedas ver un capitulo antes de ir a dormir-comento ella sin querer desvelarlo mucho por su trabajo.

El hombre sonrió tenso.

-Hai-

…

..

.

Como cada día Shikamaru despertó con el usual grito de su mujer para ir a comer, con pereza se levantó y asombrado descubrió como su hijo (Más vago que él de ser posible) estaba frente a la televisión viendo una serie con todo el aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Su esposa le dijo que estaba haciendo una maratón de su serie favorita y solo se encogió de hombros ignorando el hecho.

Si bien no era como Chouji si creía en el dicho de "Panza llena corazón contento" luego de comer.

En camino al trabajo estaba pensando en todo lo que debía hacer ese día para ver si terminaban con el papeleo, un pensamiento de su cerebro fue para reírse de su yo del pasado. El Shikamaru de doce años debía estar gritándole por ser tan trabajador.

Al entrar en la oficina se sorprendió de ver a Naruto frente al escritorio con la mirada fija en el portátil.

-Buenos días-saludo antes de tomar un papel del escritorio del hokage.

Fue ignorado completamente.

Alzo una ceja al ver como el usual hombre "Saluda por cortesía" estaba tan metido en el trabajo. Si bien pensó que los milagros existían supo que había algo raro en todo el asunto.

Camino hasta ponerse detrás del rubio y una vena se hincho en su frente.

En su computadora personal se veía una página de internet donde daban series y pudo identificar como el hokage estaba viendo la misma serie que su hijo.

Cerró con fuerza la computadora.

-Shikamaru bastardo aun no terminaba el capítulo-gruño Naruto viéndolo resentido.

Se detuvo al ver los ojos fríos de su mano derecha, esos que prometían una gran cantidad de trabajo y él solo rio nervioso.

Joder aun no terminaba de ver la pelea de Goku contra vegeta.

Boruto se reiría a carcajadas al ver como su padre al día siguiente le suplicaba para saber el final de la pelea ya que Shikamaru le había bloqueado cada página de anime online en su trabajo.

Después de todo a cada uno nos ha pasado el vicio de ver algún anime.

 **Fin**

 _¿De dónde salió esto?_

 _No sé._

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
